1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of sailing and more particularly to a new and improved apparatus for handling and trimming jib sheets.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Known jib sheet deck and cockpit arrangements for both small and large sailboats are complicated, untidy and require, in the case of large racing and cruising sailboats, cumbersome and highly expensive jib sheet apparatus, additionally, known apparatus used in the control of jib sheets and through these same sheets, control of the fore sails, can require as many as four or more strong, agile and skilled crewpersons if the known apparatus is to be operated properly. Further, changing the position of the jib, as in tacking, requires that crewpersons shift their positions from one side of the boat to the other in order to apply themselves to the task of operating the jib sheet apparatus. This movement, which almost always is accompanied by a great deal of pulling and tugging, often must be done with alacrity and can cause confusion and inconvenience and sometimes danger, for both crew and passengers, as anyone who has crewed on an ocean going sailboat in high winds and heavy seas can tell you. Known apparatus also forces the placement of winches etc. in inconvenient and obstructive places on the deck and cockpit of the sailboat.